And We Ran
by PureKagome
Summary: They watched her for over two weeks, though it was always from afar. The girl with the pretty blue eyes and the long black hair


_**A/Y:**_ _I was inspired by Amber Run's "I Found: music video! If you like Oh Wonder check them out! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

They watched her for over 2 weeks, though it was always from afar. The girl with the long black hair and the pretty blue eyes. At 2 AM he would be abruptly awoken from his sleep, sputtering and swearing as a painfully cold glass of water would be thrown over his head, soaking his short black hair so it became plastered to the back of his neck. By 3 they would be out of the shabby excuse for a house that the two lived in and on the road towards the home of the girl with long black hair and pretty blue eyes where they watched her sleep for another 3 hours. He always found this rather excessive but was never brave enough to voice such an opinion out loud. It was always at 7 AM sharp that her alarm would light up her room and he assumed it would start blaring, causing her to drowsily rise from her bed, her hair like a messy black crow's nest, no doubt because of the way she always tossed and turned, dreaming of things he could only wish to know. After 5 minutes of her sitting in bed, (It wasn't always 5 but it was usually somewhere close to that. Apparently that kind of thing was important to know) she would finally roll out of bed, lumbering slowly to her feet and adorably scratch the back of her neck, maybe stretch her arms over her head so her t-shirt would rise up above her bellybutton, exposing the creamy white skin of her stomach to them. Maybe if it'd just been him watching her, he would've found himself heavily entranced by her natural beauty as she got out of bed, with her so vulnerable and available to his young eyes, but the fact that a 57 year old prowler sat next to him, practically drooling over the 18-year-old girl with lust in his eyes, made Inuyasha cringe so he could had the urge to knock the old pervert over the head. But he never could. Perched up in a tree the way they were, Inuyasha would end up with a broken something-or-other if he laid a pinkie on the man. This early in the morning no one would notice the 20-year-old boy fall from tree. Luckily, the girl must've had some sort of internal instincts that told her to change in the bathroom every morning after her shower. As if the old man needed anymore reason to stare.

At around 7:50, she'd be downstairs, which by then would be lit up with overhead lights. He'd watch her lips closely as she spoke to her mother with a bright smile as said mother hurried around the kitchen cooking for her daughter and the rest of her family who had yet to rise from bed. He'd always smile when she engaged in a light conversation with her mother after she sat down at the table, sometimes doing homework she had been too tired to do the night before. He liked to imagine that the whole room smelled of bacon and eggs even when he couldn't see what was being made. It was a fantasy of his to live like the girl with the long black hair and pretty blue eyes. Her life, though he was sure it was not always true, was simple and followed an easy routine and though his life had a pattern as hers did, it wasn't normal or easy, the bruises and scars proved that. The constant gain of such unsightly blemishes was a rather forceful reminder that his desire to live a normal live would stay now and always as a mere fantasy.

It was around 8ish that the rest of the family would file down the stairs and into the kitchen, dressed and ready for school or work. They would all eat breakfast together before everyone eventually left, the girl, out the front door to school with her big yellow backpack slung over her shoulder, walking half a mile to school with her little brother in tow. Her father would go through the garage door and into his car, pulling out and down the driveway in the opposite direction of his children. Their mother would stay and clean up the kitchen and probably clean the rest of the house as well, though he didn't really know as he was required to follow the girl to school and watch her until she left at 3, walking across the street to bring her brother home with the exception of Mondays, Wednesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays when she had archery club until 5.

When she got home at 5:20, (or 3:20 depending on the day) she'd always go straight upstairs to change out of her uniform, take a shower and start her homework which could last anywhere between 1 and 4 hours, one of the pains of her life that he knew well. Everyone would once again be back downstairs in the kitchen by 6 for dinner where they all would eat for an hour, then leaving the clearing of the table and dish washing to the ladies. The girl would go back to her room at 7:45 and stay up for a while on her phone before finally drifting off.

He watched this happened for 2 weeks and while it was probably unhealthy, watching the beautiful young lady had grown to be the best part of his life because honestly, what had happened to him that rose above the bubbling feeling he got in his gut when he saw her? The beatings that his so called "uncle" gave him every morning before he went to school and every night when he got home? When he had nearly punched a hole in the wall of his bedroom when all his friends, the few he had, moved away when they graduated and went to college? The only thing in his life that could even come close to making him feel happy were the kendo club he had been in, and the few hours of sleep he got where he was able to escape pain of his own personal hell. The girl with the long black hair and pretty blue eyes, whose name he didn't know, was probably the best thing that'd ever happened to him on his 20 years of life. This, however, made it even more difficult for him when the two weeks was over and the plan was to be set in action.

It was Sunday, the one day where the girl relaxed at home while her mother shopped for groceries and her father took her brother to a soccer game. The most expensive thing he had, a metal wrist watch left to him by his father after his death, beeped quietly as the numbers switched to 5 PM and the young man gulped strongly, trying to push the large lump that had formed in his throat down. His uncle nodded at him and they both quietly exited the old car, sneaking up to the front door and picking the lock. His uncle sneered as the door swung open silently and he handed the young man a pair of latex gloves as they snuck up the staircase until they stood just outside of the girl's bedroom door where they knew she'd be sleeping. Inuyasha watched with hard eyes as the old man pulled out a syringe and jar of clear fluid from the inside of his jacket. He stuck the needle tip through the top of the jar and pulled back the plunger, drawing the liquid back into the barrel. The old man flicked the tip of the needle and smiled sadistically at Inuyasha, then threw the door open to the girl's room. She woke with a start from her light sleep and screamed seeing the two strange men on her room. Inuyasha grabbed her to hold her down and she squirmed in his hold. She saw the older of the two approach her, syringe in hand and wicked grin in place, making her try all the more to escape. Her legs thrashed and her arms pulled at his large forearms, one of which was wrapped around her torso and the other wrapped around the side of her head to cover her mouth with his hand. He couldn't help but wince and he had to turn his head away when she screamed as the needle was thrust viciously into her upper arm, injecting her with a small dose of Special K.

Inuyasha sighed quietly to himself, loosening his tight hold on her and watching her with soft eyes as her body went slack and her breathing slowed.

"Grab the bitch and bring 'er down ta the car. I'll leave the note. And make it snappy, Yasha." His uncle snapped, butchering the boy's name as he carelessly shoved the remaining drugs in his coat and then putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans, walking out the door and back out the front.

Inuyasha followed his uncle with his eyes, glaring but not responding. Taking his mind off of all the gruesome things he'd like to do to that sniveling weasel, he turned to the limp girl in his arms, picking her up gently in his arms and grabbing a pair of white converse from the side of her bed the best he could without dropping the girl. His uncle probably wouldn't approve but he'd take the chance beating if it was to make the girl just a little less miserable.

He carried her down the stairs, trying not to jostle her too much, glancing once more around the house before walking out the front and to the car, laying the girl in the back seat.

"Let me sit with her." Inuyasha sucked in a deep breath before puffing up his chest to try and look authoritative. "So she doesn't move around too much."

His uncle looked him up and down, almost like he was sizing him up. He did however relent, letting the boy strap the girl into the backseat, Inuyasha sat next to her and let her head rest on his shoulder.

After a string of swears and the key continuously being turned in the ignition, the car finally came to life and they pulled away from the house, down the road and towards the forest.


End file.
